Rescue Me
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Skylar Korklan comes in to manage & wrestle with her brother and her ex. Only problem she still loves her ex. Does he feel the same? Will things go smoothly for the 3 of them? Matt wants his sister to be happy but not rush into anything. Can he stop her from making the mistake he thinks it is? Paul Lloyd only wants the girl he loves. Can he get her & keep his friendship with Matt?
1. Chapter 1

"Sky come on!" I groaned grabbing the last of my stuff and walking downstairs to meet with my brother that was annoying me. Normally he's the cool one. If things would've been different then I would've been upset he was trying to get rid of me but that wasn't the case he just wanted to make sure I wouldn't miss my flight. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes Mike." I had on a blue skirt that went about mid-thigh and a white tube top. Nothing to drastic. But you would think I was dressed as a hooker or something. My make-up was very light and very natural you couldn't tell I was wearing any except for the black eyeliner.

"Like hell go change." He snapped his fingers pointing up the stairs. I looked at him cocking an eyebrow.

"Like hell I am. Now let's go before you make me miss my flight." I snapped walking out to his car tossing my bags in the back. I was 24 years old I could dress how the hell I wanted to.

"Matt's gonna freak out more then I did." Mike said getting into the car.

"I wear less than this to the ring for the whole world to see. I don't get it." I turned in my seat to look at him.

"It's because you are our baby sister and we don't want scum bags hitting on you or even fantasying about you." He made it seem worse than it really was.

"Eeww Mike that's just gross. You didn't have to tell me that." I tried so hard to vomit in my mouth. Luckily for everyone involved I only gaged.

"Then don't dress like that."

"Just drop it. I'll dress how I want when I want and you can't do nothing about it." Thankfully we were at the airport. I got out getting my bags back. Mike walked around the car hugging me. I hugged him back. I was gonna miss him.

"Call when you check into your hotel."

"I'm sure you'll be talking to Matt when I get off the plane in Texas." I told him picking my bags up. "But I will Mike." I smiled saying bye and walked through the airport. I found the restroom walking in pulling my skirt down so it was knee-length and pulled a tee out of my carry on slipping it on. I loved to mess with Mike. I had to do something to bug him. Finally after making it through security and waiting to board the plane I was sitting in a window seat looking out over the clouds and the town in whatever state below. It wasn't a long flight, I was only going from Kansas City, Missouri to Houston, Texas. I weaved my way through people walking to baggage claim grabbing my bags then headed out to get some fresh air. I smiled seeing Matt leaning against his car.

"Mike really needs to chill. I see nothing wrong with this outfit." Matt said shaking his head putting my stuff in the trunk then turning to hug me. "How's my baby sister doing?"

"I'm good now. Yea well we know how Mike is." I said smirking getting into the car. He chuckled getting in driving us to the arena.

"You ready for tonight?" He glanced at me for a quick second before turning his attention to the road.

"Yea. I'm nervous but I would rather be nervous then calm. Just means I still get excited going out there. I'm worried they wont like me the way they like you or PJ."

"They will love you Sky." I smiled slipping out of the car. I had a small meeting with Vince and Melina Roucka before the show. And everything went good at the meeting. I was in catering going over everything with Melina when Matt and PJ walked up. I smiled at them making sure everything was good. She walked off leaving me with my brother and his new tag team partner. "You know what you are doing?"

"Yep." I nodded. "It's nice to see again PJ."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Sky." He said pulling me into a side hug. I smiled getting the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Must you try to hit on my sister when I'm right here?" Matt whined.

"So I'll meet you at your room later?" I asked looking up at PJ ignoring Matt. He nodded kissing my cheek. "Text me later and let me what time and what room."

"Will do sugar." He winked getting up and walking off. "I'll meet you two at gorilla." He yelled out.

"What?" I asked seeing Matt staring at me.

"You're gonna just start your relationship up with him again now that it's convenient for you and him?" I dated PJ back when he was in FCW, that's when I lived in Tampa with Matt. He left for NXT and I headed out to California but I just recently moved back to Missouri where I was crashing with Mike at his place. It was best to break up with PJ then. We always said if we got the chance to be a couple again we would. And so far things seemed good. We would talk things through later tonight.

"What's wrong with that Matt? You saw how we were." I got up heading out Matt right behind me.

"I know Sky but I just don't want you rushing into anything."

"I know Matt, but you gotta remember it's my life and I need to make my own mistakes to learn from them. And no said this thing with PJ was a mistake or that I was rushing into it."

"I know Sky but sometimes it's so hard to sit back and watch when I know you'll get hurt. I hate seeing you hurt." I sighed hugging him as we walked to gorilla the same time PJ did. I sat back as Matt and PJ went down to the ring to face off against Eddie and Orlando. I can't say I looked like Matt but I was told I did. I had dark medium hair that went below my shoulders with a few natural curls through out it. I had dark brown eyes. I watched as Melina was ready to distract the ref and took off on a dead run jumping up on the apron distracting Eddie as he was the legal guy in. I jumped down backing away from the ring as the ref turned around. PJ started to send kicks to Eddie before hitting an Engurizi. Melina went to interfere and I ran around the ring pulling her off the ring apron hitting her head as she laid on the floor. I looked to see that Matt was battling with Orlando as PJ went for the pin getting the 3 count. I smiled slipping into the ring raising their hands in victory.

_**A/N: Just a random idea for a story, so we'll see where it goes from here. Also PJ is Justin Gabriel, Matt is Evan Bourne, Mike is Mike Sydal, Melina Roucka is Rosa Mendes. Eddie is Primo and lastly Orlando is Epico.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Just be careful Sky." Matt was really starting to annoy me. The whole ride back to the hotel it was be careful, don't rush in to anything, make sure it's what you want. I was sick of hearing it. It didn't matter how many times I told him I would be careful or to trust that I knew what I was doing.

"Matt I will. You need to trust me and besides it's my life and if getting with PJ again is a mistake I'll figure that out but for now it's not and it's hard to say if we will get back together. I don't wanna rush into things but things with PJ was never rushed. It was always about me and what I wanted. He's a nice guy and you know that. You have nothing to worry about." I got out of the car grabbing my stuff from the back seat.

"I know he's a nice guy and I don't have to worry but I'm your big brother I have to worry about you because I care. I'm gonna be here for you no matter." Matt said holding the door open to the hotel. I sighed sightly walking past him. I was in a losing battle here. The only thing I could do is do what I wanted whether or not Matt or Mike approved. I had to make myself happy and if it was PJ then so be it.

"I know Matt." I told him walking to the front desk to check in. "Night Matt, I'll meet you in the morning." That was the easiest way to end this conversation.

"I'll right night Sky, don't forget to call Mike."

"I'll call him." I turned back to the guy at the desk taking my key card and headed up to find my room. I tossed my stuff on the extra bed falling on the other bed calling Mike getting his voice mail. "Yo douche I'd expect you to answer if I wasn't related to you. I'll call you so don't call me Mikey." I went to put my phone in my pocket when I got a text from PJ. I smiled heading out the door and walking a few doors down knocking on the door.

"What a pleasant surprise." I smiled walking past PJ into the room.

"You're such a dork sometimes." I sat on the bed that was closest to the window. I didn't wanna hurt his feelings so I had to pick my words carefully.

"You know I roll." He sat down by me on the bed.

"Yes I do." I smiled looking up at him. With in seconds the gap between us was closed his lips finding mine. I missed him, the simple feeling of being loved. I missed it and I wanted it back but I wouldn't rush it and make a mistake making a fool of myself.

"I missed you Skylar." PJ rested his forehead against mine brushing his fingers through my hair.

"I missed you too PJ." I sighed moving away.

"Sky baby what's wrong?"

"We can't do this PJ. I want to but we can't. We can't start up where things left off at."

"Why not? I still love you. I tried to move on but I couldn't do it. You're the one for me Sky."

"Paul you don't know that. We've been away from each other for a few years now. Things change. People change." I didn't wanna look up and meet his eyes. I hated disappointing people especially the ones I loved.

"That's why we take this time to get to know each other. I do know that I love you. Can't we try?" He hooked his finger under my chin making me meet his gaze.

"I would like that PJ but I just don't wanna rush into anything. I do love you, I really do but so much has changed over the years that things aren't the same between us anymore."

"Then we just be friends and see where that goes ok?" I nodded liking the way he thought not that I would ever wanna be without him. I hated not having him there with me after we broke up. I leaned into PJ needing his touch. He put his arms around me resting his chin on my head.

"I couldn't not be friends with you PJ. You mean to much to me."

"Promise me you wont date any other guys." Like I could be with anyone but him. He was the only guy I wanted ever.

"PJ I wont. No other guy has my attention like you do." I pulled away to look at him. "But the same goes for you. No other girls. I mean it."

"Sky you're the only one for me. Everyone else is nothing to me. I'll be here waiting for you." I smiled leaning back watching TV for the night. I woke up wrapped in PJ's arms to my phone going off. I saw that it was a little after 2 in the morning.

"Hey Mike. I believe I told you that I would call you back." I scribbled a quick note for PJ and headed back to my room.

"I know but after a few hours of nothing and talking to Matt I had to call and check up on you."

"It's like none of you guys trust that I know what I'm doing. I'm friends with PJ and nothing more."

"I know and we do trust you. It's him we don't trust. But the fact you get to torment Matt over the next few months I find that very amusing."

"You would Mike. But I really need my sleep I'll talk to ya in the morning."

"Alight night I love ya Sky."

"Night Mikey love ya." I hung up tossing my phone to the side to tired to get dressed.

"Skylar come on we're gonna be late." I groaned opening my eyes to see that it was a quarter past 9. I got up pulling the door open. "Morning sunshine."

"Morning dip shit." I walked away grabbing some clothes heading into the shower.

"Hurry up we got be in San Antonio at 2 and it's about a three hour drive. PJ's waiting in the lobby."

"Yea whatever. Blame your brother Mike for me sleeping in. He thought it would be funny to call in the middle of the night." I closed the door taking a quick shower. I brushed my hair out leaving it down. I could do my make-up in the car, it wouldn't be the first time. I slipped on some flip flops tossing my stuff in my bags. I grabbed them and we headed out so I could check out and we could get on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was behind the wheel, PJ was in the passenger seat and I was kicked back with my feet on the seat in the back of the car. They were talking about the storyline and what would happened Monday and I was trying to catch a few more z's in the backseat.

"You get that?" Matt asked or I believed it to be Matt.

"Yea I marry PJ at the next stop in some small overly stuffy crap hole of an office in the government building." I mumbled keeping my eyes shut.

"Babe I thought we weren't telling him until after the ceremony?" PJ asked trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh yea I forget. To late he knows already. Good thing I didn't say anything about having your baby." Matt slammed on the brakes. "What the hell dude." I yelled sitting up.

"You're not pregnant are you? And you two are not getting married!"

"I would have to sleep with someone to be preggers. And relax Matt would it really be a bad thing if I did marry PJ?" I asked. I have thought about marrying PJ plenty of times before. We've talked about it together in the past.

"I wont discuss this here Sky." Matt kept his focus on the road in front of him.

"Why not? What ever you have to say about me and PJ being a couple or even getting married can be said in front of him." I half yelled getting pissed at him.

"You want the truth Sky?" No I wanted him to lie to me. Seriously Matt? "PJ I have nothing against you and were buddies. You guys were good together but that's the past. You didn't work out then you wont work out now. You need to move on and be with someone that will take care of you not someone that's gonna be on the road all the time."

"It's kinda hard to find someone when I'm on the road all the time as well Matthew. And the last time I checked it was life, my relationships. If I wanna be with Paul I will be. You can't stop that. You don't have to like it. And Paul does take care of me. It didn't work out the first time because we saw that our life's were going two different ways. He was off for the first season of NXT and I went to Cali for a some indy shows and everything else. If we stayed together then we would've broke up and wouldn't be friends right now." I huffed out looking out the window not even wanting to think about not being friends with PJ.

"Matt I get you mean well. But what happens between Sky and myself that's up to us. I know you are only watching out for her and all but she needs to figure out her future, what she wants to do with it and who she wants to spend it with. I would take care of her, always have and always will." PJ said speaking up for the first time.

"I get that Paul. If you knew everything she has been through between the time you two broke it off until now you would understand. I don't want her to rush into anything she's not ready to." I couldn't believe he even brought that up. I wanted nothing more to do with that time. I hated that guy. I moved on from that.

"What are you talking about Matt?"

"Drop it PJ, Matt not a word about that. You knew I didn't want that to be brought up." I could feel the tears starting to build up.

"I'm sorry Sky." Matt stopped to get some gas. Well he was doing that PJ got in the back with me. I curled into him, his arm around me. "Sky you gotta wake up, we're here." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes getting out of the car. There was no question that I had fell asleep. I always sleep better wrapped in PJ's arms then alone.

"Thanks." I told PJ since he helped me out keeping a tight grip on my hand.

"You're welcome babe." I followed the two of them inside sitting off to the side as they answered the questions. PJ would send a wink my way every now and again. I would blush and giggle.

"Uh yes this must be the lovely lady that helped you two out getting the victory." Dan looked in my direction and it was Matt that spoke up.

"Yes she is. Not only is she our new manager but she will be going on to win Diva gold for herself."

"She'll put the Divas on notice." PJ added in.

"Why don't you come over here and let the world know who you are sugar." I refrained from rolling my eyes and kept a smile on my face. I walked over PJ pulling me down in his lap as he was getting annoyed. "So it seems its safe to say the two of you are dating?"

"Yes Dan we are." I told him smiling at the thought of dating PJ again. I was certain that PJ was grinning and that Matt was trying to remain calm about this for the time being.

"Why pick Justin over Evan?" I heard Matt laugh.

"Why don't you tell me the answer to that question Dan. My name is Emma Bourne. But enough about me and my relationship with Justin we're here for you to talk to them about tag team gold."

"What the hell Skylar? Why would you say that on the radio?" Matt tempted to growl out but it was more annoyance then anything else.

"Because it's true Matt. I wanna date PJ and be with him. You'll just have to get over yourself." I got in the car slamming the door shut. PJ got in pulling me into his arms. Matt got in driving off to the hotel.

"You sure about this?" I nodded my head. It was the only thing I wanted right now. "We'll talk about it at the hotel." I didn't think there was anything to talk about. Unless he changed his mind about wanting to be with me but I highly doubt that's the case with the way he is acting right now. We all checked in Matt not saying a single word to anyone. PJ waited as I dropped my stuff off at my room then we walked to his room. I sat on his bed and he stood in front of me.

"What happened to being friends and seeing where things went?" I kept my gaze on the floor slowly meeting his gaze. "You're not doing this to get back at Matt or Mike are you? You're doing this because you really want to be with me right?"

"With everything Matt said and the way Dan was talking and eying me up I realized that I want to be with you PJ. It's always been you. I hated to let you go when you left. I wanted to come with you that day. Matt and Mike were there to pick the pieces up. They think it'll happen again but I know it wont." He got on his knees in front of me taking my hands in his. "I want to be with you more then anything. I'm doing this for me."

"Sky it wasn't easy on me when I left that day. I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to show you that I could make it and make a name for myself in this company. I love you and I never wanna let you go again. From now on where I go you go. As much as Matt hates the idea of us being together it was his idea to have you come in and manage us. I don't get it."

"Because he wants me to be happy and he knows deep down that you are the only guy around to make me happy. No brother wants to see his sister hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt you ever."

"I know that. But they don't. You have to make them see you wont."

"I will. I'll show the whole world that I will never hurt you Skylar."

"I know PJ." I wrapped my arms around his neck his lips meeting mine.

"Why don't I walk you back to your room. And along the way we can get a bite to eat."

"Or we can stay here order room service and watch a few movies."

"You pick the movies and I'll order room services. Burgers ok?" I nodded moving back on the bed as I flipped through the channels to see what was on.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt good to wake up in PJ's arms again. It was a feeling I had missed. I snuggled closer to him. His arms tightened around me. It wasn't long and I felt him press a kiss to my head. I had this nagging feeling that us being together wasn't a good thing. But I pushed it off. I was happy and he was happy. What bad could come from that? We had been together for almost the past week. We had to head to St. Louis for Raw and I was a bit freaked out because Mike would be lurking around backstage some where.

"I'm gonna miss you when you go home."

"Come with me then. Mike is gonna throw a fit about it so why not? This way I'll have you with me." I looked into his dark brown eyes giving a small pout.

"It would be easier if I was there with you." He closed the gap between us pressing his lips against mine. "And if things get to bad you can come back with me to Tampa."

"I already planned on it PJ. I spent enough time away from you. I just wanna be in your arms. I don't even wanna think about not being with you. I would jump at the chance to live with you." I get how that sounded and he had every reason to freak out. But it never came.

"Really? I don't think we are ready to move in with each other. Not yet we've been through stuff and we haven't even got back to being how we use to be. You got stuff in your past you haven't told me." I was shocked that he remained so calm about it all.

"And you don't have anything you've kept from me?" I had what Matt was going on about but it wasn't something I needed to tell him about it was my past when I wasn't with him, it didn't concern him and I wanted it left in the past.

"I don't and if there's anything you want to know ask and I'll tell you. I want you to know that when ever you want to tell me what this thing is you don't wanna tell me I'm here and I wont judge you. But I'm not gonna make you tell me."

"I know PJ and I appreciate it. I do. But it's my past and I've got over it and I don't dwell on it. I don't wanna bring it up and bring all the old emotions back. It wont do any good if you really wanna know, Matt will tell you everything he knows but he gets worked up over it as well. It was a bad time and everything has worked out and I'm here with you that's the only thing that matters."

"I wont ask Matt. It doesn't bother me that I don't know what's going on or what happened. I'm fine not knowing. I don't wanna make you hurt. I'm here to protect you and love you not hurt you."

"I know PJ." I kissed his lips getting up to shower.

The trip to St. Louis was an uneventful one. Matt still had a stick up his butt about me being with PJ. But I ignored it before it got to be to much and I blew up at him. I walked down the halls of the arena holding PJ's hand. He kissed me and headed off to his locker room. I slipped into the divas locker room. I rolled my eyes seeing Barbie there. We never did get along. She was jealous that I dated PJ before she did and from the looks of it she was none to happy I was with him again. Frankly I didn't care.

"It shouldn't be you getting a title shot. You haven't been in this company long enough. It should be mine."

"Barbie I got real skills unlike you. I don't need to sleep my way to the top. And I wish I could stomp your face into the mat out there. The fact is I'm better then you so run back to modeling and leave the wrestlers be. You left the company so stay gone."

"You're just mad that Paul was mine and he would come running back to me in a heart beat."

"That's why he's with me every night. I believe he's going around saying he was never with you. So yea I'll believe he wants to be with you again. He got tired of a fake girlfriend and came after the real thing." She went to say something but stormed out of the locker room instead. "I hate her."

"Just ignore her Sky. You are coming down for the match right?" I looked at Victoria.

"Yep." I told them slipping on the black ripped skinny jeans. A white tank and black 5 inch opened toed heels. I headed out heading to make-up. They didn't have to do much. Just make sure I didn't have any eye liner or mascara running. They tasseled my hair as it was left down. I headed out walking to gorilla as the Divas match was about ready to start. Layla was taking on Victoria. Half way through the match I walked out pacing the top of the ramp watching their match. I walked half way down seeing Layla get the pin. I smirked walking backwards my eye contact never leaving Layla's. I made it backstage for Matt Striker to be waiting.

"Emma can you tell us what that was about?"

"Well Matt I'm only checking out my competition. Not that Alicia was much. I will take that title from Layla. I'm not just a manager, I'm a diva no I'm more then a prissy little diva."

"How can you focus on both diva gold and tag team gold?"

"Because Matt I can do more then one thing at a time. I know how to worry about myself and my team mates. You'll all see. Now I need to round my team up so we can get out there and they can prove to be the number one contenders." I smiled walking off. I felt arms around my waist.

"Hello to you to." I said stopping to turn around. "What are you doing here?" My face fell seeing Jon standing there. Many people know him as Dean Ambrose.

"Are you that dense? You of all people should know I'm here for the dark match. Didn't you get that memo I'm touring with the Raw brand? Come on Sky." He rubbed his fingers over my cheek. I backed away scared my mind racing.

"Leave me alone Jon."

"I'll get you Skylar. Maybe not now but one day you'll be mine again." He smirked and I walked off finding PJ in catering.

"You ok babe? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Uh yea never better." I lied. He bought it for now but it's not like we could talk about it. Now I didn't have much of a choice. I was gonna be forced to tell PJ what happened. Especially if Jon was gonna be lurking around. I was just thankful it was almost time for PJ's match. They were gonna face the Uso's.

"Barbie found me and wanted me back." He said with a chuckle.

"Laugh it up. She only wants you because she knows I have you and she's trying to piss me off."

"I don't want her. I never did. I was just so blind when I was with her. I have the best girl around." I smiled as PJ's lips were closing in on mine, but Matt had to ruin it.

"Do you two mind? We gotta head out not make out." Matt half snapped annoyed. We followed him out both of them doing there normal entrance. PJ got in the ring getting on the ropes and howled. I laughed shaking my head walking around the ring leaning against the announcers table waiting for the Uso's to come out.


	5. Chapter 5

I slipped into the ring raising their hands in victory. We got out both Matt and PJ helping me. I slipped my arm through PJ's as we walked up the ramp. Matt went to head off. I turned kissing PJ and took off after Matt.

"Matt wait up. We gotta talk."

"Talk? Funny you didn't wanna talk about getting back with PJ. So what's so damn important now?" He snapped.

"Jon's around." Matt turned around pulling me down the hall finding a spot to talk.

"Tell me you're not serious? Are you?" I nodded.

"He wrestled the dark match. Didn't you see?" I asked falling to the floor pulling my knees to my chest.

"No I missed it. Fuck. Did he see you?" Matt began to pace.

"Yes and he told me that I would be his again. I can't Matt." I heard him mutter fuck under his breath. "I can't Matt. Not again."

"You have to tell PJ, Sky." I shook my head.

"I can't do that."

"If you don't then I will. And I'm still pissed at the two of you for this. So it wont be pretty."

"Please Matt don't tell him. Let me in my own time."

"When is that gonna be? Huh?" He stopped right in front of me. "When it's to late that's when." I shook my head wiping my eyes.

"What's going on?" I knew he would show up, just wasn't sure when. I felt arms around me so I leaned into them. Matt quickly filled him in on everything.

"Sky you need to tell PJ about this. He can't protect you if he doesn't know. And I'm happy that you're with him again." He made sense I knew that, but I couldn't tell him. Or could I?

"What the hell Mike? You're suppose to be on my side here." Matt yelled flipping out. Mike got up going over to Matt. Did it really matter what side Mike was on? Why couldn't he be on my side this once? Why must Matt act like a freaking baby?

"It's not about sides. All I want is for her to be happy. PJ makes her happy. They love each other. You would know that if you got your head outta your ass." I sighed getting up. I didn't wanna hear anymore. I hated when they would fight over me. They where brothers, they shouldn't be fighting about me. Other things yes but me no. I wrapped my arms around me as I walked looking at the title floor beneath me.

"There you are. What's going on Sky? I have a right to know." I turned seeing an annoyed and some what stressed PJ. I never liked seeing him like this. He did have a right to know now. Maybe I should tell him. But I didn't think I could.

"Matt and Mike are fighting over us being happy. Matt hates the very thought of it but Mike well he's happy I'm with you." So maybe it wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either. He pulled me into him.

"So is that what was bugging you before my tag match with Matt?" Hey he said it not me. If that's what he wanted to think then I was going to let him. Ok so I couldn't do that. It hurt me just thinking about how much that little lie would cause us.

"We need to talk but later. Not here but at home tonight. After we go to bed."

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't just pillow talk?" He asked rubbing my back gently.

"Because it's not. But being in your arms will give you a reason to stay calm and not flip out. I need for you to be calm."

"I promise I'll stay calm." I wasn't so sure he would but I would trust him here. That was if I could come up with the courage to tell him. The rest of the night flew by and I found myself snuggled up to PJ after we had a very quiet and awkward dinner with Matt and Mike. I had barely touched my food but PJ made me eat half of everything. Mike seemed impressed with it and Matt was being a jerk.

"You gonna tell me now?" PJ asked playing with a few strands of my hair. I tried to act like I was sleeping already. "Skylar I know you're not sleeping. You're making this harder then it has to be." I took a deep breath.

"It's not that he's a bad person. He's not. He never was and he's still not. And I'm not trying to protect him. It's just once he thinks something or someone belongs to him he wont stop until he has that person or thing back in his life. Every time I tried to leave him he would make me stay giving me threats. I was always to scared to leave him. But he wasn't you and I didn't care what he did to me. I just couldn't be with him. So well he was outta state I packed my stuff and left. I moved back here with Mike. He called me once saying I would be his, I just wouldn't know when or where but he'd have me again. Up till a few months ago I'd get random things in the mail from him. I thought I was done with him since I no longer got stuff from him then today he was there telling me in person that I'd be his again." I felt him tense some.

"But you were fine for some of the show. Does that mean he's a wrestler?" I nodded my head. "But who as you've been around them all?"

"Jon Moxley. He goes by Dean Ambrose in FCW. He was in the dark match before the show tonight." I felt like I needed to explain it all to him.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you or get you back. You're mine Sky always. I'm here to protect you. He needs to go through me to get to you." I smiled snuggling closer to him. Feeling safe. I felt better telling him what happened. It was a start anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

The days off were spent having fun with PJ and Mike, Matt was still upset about everything and decided to be the party pooper. Though I did see him smile for a few seconds a few times through out the days. Sunday rolled around and we said our good byes to Mike and headed out. Matt still wasn't talking to anyone. We had a good 4 hour car ride ahead of us and we either gonna fight or talk like normal people and get along, I wasn't going to sit here in silence doing nothing.

"You can take the stick outta your ass Matt." I said very casually looking out the window.

"You don't want me to tell you what you can take out of yours Sky." Matt retorted looking in the mirror. I sat in the back seat with PJ as Matt drove.

"Oh nice one Matt, but I haven't done anything with PJ since we've been back together. You would know that if you stopped being an ass."

"I'm not being an ass, I just don't wanna see my sister hurt, or my tag team ruined." He mumbled the last part but I was still able to hear him.

"I'm not gonna ruin your damn tag team if anyone does it will be you dip shit. You are the one with a problem here not either one of us. He didn't hurt me the first time, he's not gonna hurt me now."

"I love your sister Matt, the love I have for her isn't going to change over night, my feelings are the same as the first night I laid my eyes on her. She's right you are gonna ruin this team not me or Sky. Mike can see the love between us, why can't you?"

"Because I don't wanna see it. If I don't see it then it's not true." And that's when it became about me growing up and not needing him anymore.

"Matt I'm gonna always need you. Never think I don't." I saw that PJ was confused about it all. I took his hand in mine. "Don't think I wont need you. I'll be married with kids still needing you and Mike. PJ wont change that ever."

"I know that but at times I have my doubts. Why would you need me when you got PJ for stuff?"

"Because a girl always needs her brothers. There's a special bond between us and it wont change ever." Matt smiled going back to driving letting the conversation end there. The rest of the car ride was spent joking around and playing silly car games. Everything seemed to be fine with Matt now. I was hoping that it would last. We got to the hotel and I got settled into a room with PJ. I made myself at home in his arms.

"What was that about earlier in the car?" PJ asked his fingers running along my arm.

"Just something I could pick up on. He's afraid that I wont need him since I have you. But it's not true. I'm always gonna need him."

"You amaze me." I looked up at him. I was faltered but I felt like he shouldn't be amazed by me. I wasn't anything special.

"Why? It's not like I do anything to amaze you." I said disappointment evident in my voice.

"Skylar don't say that. I love you for all the little things that make you, you. It's just the little things you do for everyone that amazes me. You worry about them more then yourself at times."

"That makes me caring not amazing."

"Skylar don't do this not again. You are the most caring, amazing person I know, never think that's not true because it is." I sighed curling up to him. I wasn't going to fight him on it. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

We got to the arena and I headed off to the divas locker room. I looked around seeing no sign of Barbie which didn't hurt my feelings any. I pulled my ring gear out. They were black booty shorts with two white stars on the back outlined in a neon blue. There was stars coming around getting smaller as they came to an end in the front the outline of neon blue fading to a baby blue color. The top was like a bra top, it was a glittery blue color.

"You know the plan?" Layla asked walking over to me.

"Yea. I've had 3 guys go over it with me making sure I get it right." I told her pulling my white boots on and getting them laced up.

"I don't know how you do it Sky."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Manage your brother and boyfriend, that has to be a fight in its self. Plus come after my gold."

"Matt and PJ can be difficult at times but I know how to handle them. They focus on tag team gold and I get to focus on taking your gold." I smirked getting up. She laughed and I headed out getting my hair and make-up done. I headed off to gorilla seeing Matt and PJ waiting. I smiled walking up to them.

"Don't mess up." Matt smirked. I flipped him off hugging PJ seeing Layla head out to the ring. I looked at the monitor watching Layla.

"I don't know what Emma was doing out here last week. She hasn't proved anything." I grabbed a mic and headed out.

"You wanna know what I was doing out here last week Layla?" I asked walking down the ramp sliding into the ring. "The only time I have to prove anything is when I get the 3 count over you." She scoffed.

"Oh yes please enlighten us Emma."

"That title I want it. I will take it from you Layla. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to dominate."

"Good luck with that Emma."

"I don't need luck Layla. One CM Punk says it best luck is for loser. So you need the luck not me."

"You wanna go then let's go Emma right here, right now."

"Fine with me." I glared at Layla as AJ's music hit and she skipped down to the ring.

"Next week girls. Emma if you win then you have a future shot at the Diva's championship. Layla if you win you get to pick your next opponent." I smirked at Layla as AJ skipped to the back.

"Enjoy your last few days as champ. Layla." I dropped the mic and head to the back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here is your winner and number 1 contender to the divas title, Emma Bourne." I smirked as the ref held my arm up. I glared at Layla as she sat in the corner holding her head. I sent her a wink getting out of the ring hearing the boo's. I got to the top of the ramp turning to look at Layla. I blew her a kiss and walked to the back. I was met with a hug from PJ.

"Congrats soon to be champ." I smiled playfully rolling my eyes at him. "What? It's true."

"I never said it wasn't baby." I pressed my lips against his.

"What the fuck is this?" Matt yelled storming up to us.

"What does it look like dip shit?"

"Paul be nice. What are you going on about Matt?" Paul had pulled me into his side. I had wrapped my arms around him.

"This?" He shoved a slip of paper in our faces. I cringed looking at it. I didn't think this would come back and haunt us.

"Where did you find this?" Paul asked his grip on me tightening.

"That doesn't matter right now. I would like an explanation on why my baby sister got married to one of friends and never told me about it."

"We thought it would be funny. That it would be fun and crazy and something different. But we annulled it the next day. We were young and stupid. Now where the hell did you find that Matthew?" I snapped starting to get fed up with it all.

"You guys really are made for each other. I found it on top of my duffel bag in the locker room. With my name on it." My face paled. There was only one person that could do this. And her name was Barbara Blank.

"I'm gonna kill that little slut." I seethed out. I got weird looks from them both. "Barbie. She's pissed that I'm with Paul. She'll do whatever she has to, to get him."

"It can't be Barbie. She hasn't been here. She taking a break from it all. Who else would try to break you two up and piss me off at the same time?" Matt asked shaking his head. I closed my eyes knowing the person.

"If it's not Barbie then who?" Paul asked. Was I going to tell them I knew who it was? Hell no. I would deal with the person on my own.

"We'll figure it out later. You two have a promo to get ready for and get to." I said trying to make them move on for the time being about who did it. Paul kissed my head and walked off. Matt looked at me sighing.

"I really thought I knew you Skylar." He sound very disappointed.

"Maybe so. Doesn't mean I tell you every aspect of my life Matthew." I pushed him off to the side. "I know you don't tell me everything going on in your life." I walked off down the hall. Sometimes I hated brothers especially when I worked with them. I looked back to see that they were both gone. I smiled going around to see if he was still around or not. I sighed walking into catering. Where the hell was he?

"What's with you?" I looked up to see Nick. Not the guy I was looking for but he might know where the one person was I wanted.

"Nothing. You uh saw Jon around here?"

"Cena?" He asked taking a seat across from me. I shook my head looking around.

"Moxley. He wrestles as Dean Ambrose. You know him or seen him any where?" I asked licking my lips.

"Uh can't say I have. Why do you need him for?"

"It doesn't matter." I stood up. "It was good to see you again."

"Like wise Sky." I gave him a small smile and walked off.

"There she is. Did your brother get what I left for him?" I turned to look at her.

"How'd you do it? How the hell did you find out?"

"I'm not stupid." I bite my tongue on that.

"No of course not, you just had help. And when I get to the bottom of this I will personally come after you." I hissed out. She smirked walking off. I run my hands through my hair. I took a deep breath trying to relax. She had help and I knew that Jon had helped her. There was no one else around that wanted to ruin everything in my life or snoop so low to get what they wanted.

"Hey babe." I jumped feeling his hand my back. "You ok? Why so jumpy? Did something happen? Who was it?" Paul rambled off worrying on his face.

"Paul baby calm down. I'm fine. I wasn't expecting you to walk up behind me." I explained hoping he would believe it. I hugged him tight, needing to have the safe feeling I got from him every time I was in his arms.

"I know you good enough to know that it wasn't that. Now tell me what's going on."

"Just ever since Matt got that paper saying we were once married, I've just been freaked out. No one knows who it is. It's not like I can feel safe knowing someone wants to ruin us." I hated to lie to him about this but I was doing what was right for everyone involved.

"We will figure it out and everything will go back to the way it should be. I promise no one is going to hurt you ever. You have me and Matt here to keep you safe and we will."

"I can't always be around both of you, and frankly I'm not some little girl that needs her brother or her boyfriend to hold her hand all day long. I've been able to handle myself this far in my life I can handle myself this time around too. I'm not this weak little thing you and Matt see me as. I'm strong."

"You're strong and independent. I know you can handle yourself Sky. And that's what I'm going to do. I've never had to baby you and I'm not going to start now. I love you but whatever is going on, you got it and I'll be here if you need me." I looked over to Matt smiling. He got it, he finally got it.

"Thank you Matt. I love you too and if and when I need you I know where to find you." Matt smiled before turning to leave.

"Wait you're just gonna let her be alone? We don't even know who it is or what they are capable of doing. You're her brother you should be protecting her."

"I'm doing what she wants. I'm not going to make her feel like she's some baby. She's far from it. It was my job to project her when we were growing up but now she has you for that. I'll always be here for her, that wont change ever. And don't think I don't wanna get to the bottom of this because I do, but it's not my fight until Sky wants me to be there by her side in this all." I smiled hugging Matt. I was happy to finally have his support with this all. I would get Paul to see my side as well. I would get to the bottom of this when I got to Florida. I already held the pieces I just had to put them together.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe Matt. One minute he's all about breaking us up and the next he's ok with it. And then he goes on about not babying you. Doesn't he want you safe?" All the way back from the arena he was like this going on and on about Matt letting me do as I pleased. Now Paul was pacing around the hotel room. I was really trying to ignore him but he was getting on my last nerve. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough Paul. Matt knows when to stop, you don't." I stormed out of the hotel room letting the door slam shut. I stalked off to the elevator. I had to get space from him or we would've only ended up in a fight, and I didn't want that.

"Sky, stop." I ignored him and kept walking. "Skylar come back here and lets talk." I had enough of listening to Paul talk about this. I stepped on the elevator looking back at Paul seeing the hurt on his face. I let a breath out rubbing my face. I stepped off making my way to the lobby. I stopped in my tracks seeing him leaning against the front desk. I tried to make it past him without being seen but with my luck I wasn't lucky enough for that.

"Well hello sweetheart. Funny running into you here." I rolled my eyes turning to look at him.

"Oh yea real funny. But my funny is different from your funny right? Why side with Barbie and ruin my life?" I could feel myself start to get riled up. The anger wanted to come out.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't side with anyone." He held a smug look on his face. I just wanted to slap the look off his face.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about. You that much of a pansy to man up? Well guess what your little plan didn't work. Matt doesn't care. Well actually I should thank you. With you pulling this stunt with Barbie it made Matt see that the love between me and Paul is real and true." I smirked looking at him. His face didn't drop, it was like it was made of stone.

"If I wanted you Sky I wouldn't mess around with Matt or Paul. I'd kidnap you and make you see that you still love me. But I'm over it. You should be to."

"But the last time I saw you Jon. You went on about getting me back and what not." He had to be playing at something here.

"I thought it would be fun to scare you. Poke fun. I've been over you leaving me Sky. I really don't want trouble. I've got a good thing going for me. I don't have time to pull pranks or try to ruin your life. So whatever you think is me, it's not." I looked him over and he seemed to be telling the truth.

"Fine." I muttered walking away from him. I would still keep my eye on him. I took the stairs. Instead of going back to my room with Paul I stopped off at Matt's room. Did I wanna bug him about all of this? No I just got him to see that the love between me and Paul was real. I couldn't show up upset to his room. I walked back to my room pushing the door open pulling my key card out. I sighed a breath of relief when I heard the shower running. I stuck my head in the bathroom. "You hungry baby?"

"Uh yea. Would you mind going out and getting something. I'm tired of room service." He asked sticking his head out. I smiled seeing the shampoo in his hair.

"Yea anything in mind?" I asked.

"That little late night Chinese place around the corner."

"Ok but you're buying." I smirked.

"Deal."

"I'll be back as soon as I can be." I walked in gave him a quick kiss and walked to his jeans and pulled his wallet out getting what money I thought I would need. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." He called. I walked out grabbing his hoodie as I went. I pulled the hood up stuffing my hands in the pocket the second the cool crisp air hit me. It wasn't a long walk or a long wait for the food. I walked back into the hotel room about ten minutes later. I put the food on the table. "You do look good in my hoodie." I smirked turning to look at him.

"I would give you a show but I'm still pissed at you. Matt knows when to let things be. This whole thing isn't a big deal. It wasn't a threat. Just someone doing something stupid which I suppose is funny to the right person. No harm done."

"I guess but still. If we wanted people to know it was up to us to tell."

"I get that I do. But we hid it. Someone was bound to dig it up at some point. Things don't stay secret forever. I'm not mad it came out just how it came out."

"Do you regret it?" I shook my head looking up at him.

"Never. We were stupid to get it annulled so soon. That's the only thing that I regret." I moved back by him on the bed. He was quick to wrap his arms around me.

"We're still married." I looked up at him.

"What?" I wanted to shout but it barely came out in a whisper.

"I don't know what happened, but the paper never got filed. A few days after we annulled it I called to make sure it was and it never was. They said they had no such file on record and we would have to come back if we wanted our marriage to end." I was shocked and taken back by it all.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sat up wanting to be pissed but really I didn't know how to feel about it.

"I didn't want it to ruin everything you wanted to do. If you knew we were still married you wouldn't have went off and did your own thing. I knew you would be back, I just had to wait."

"You amaze me. I don't know who else would ever do something like that. How did you know I would come back to you?"

"We have the love that everyone else is looking for. It was just a matter of time. You're not pissed at me?" I shook my head letting it rest against his chest.

"I want to be, but I can't be. I don't know what to feel." I wanted to be pissed, excited, happy, sad, upset. I really wanted to cry I just wasn't sure why. It was a lot to take in being married for years and never knowing it. At least I was married to the guy that I loved and wanted to be with. "Where you ever gonna tell me?"

"Yea, I just had to find the right time to tell you. It's not like I could tell you the second I saw you in catering that day. But I would've told you." I smiled letting a happy sigh out but it quickly turned to worry. What if he was lying to me about everything? He wouldn't would he?


	9. Chapter 9

"When are you gonna tell Matt about this?" Paul asked as we stood by gorilla. I let a soft sigh pass through my lips.

"Not now. I wanna keep that under wraps until we can tell my family together."

"Like your parents?" He asked wide eyed.

"Yes Paul. It would only be right." I didn't see what the big deal was it's not like something bad was going to happen. My parents wanted me to be happy, and Paul made me happy.

"I know but I don't want them to go from liking me to hating me. I can deal with Matt but it's your parents Sky. I don't want you to take their side through all of this." I held his face with my hands.

"It will always be you Paul. They can freak out if they want too. But you're all I need. Everyone else will come around. You're the only one I need." I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

"You ever figure out who did it?" Matt asked walking up. It wasn't Jon, and Barbie wasn't smart enough to do this. I looked up at Paul. It all made sense now. Why didn't I see it sooner?

"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked chewing my lip. He looked down guiltily. "Why?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think there was any other way for Matt to actually see that we're in love and to let us be with him being happy."

"But you were so quick to jump down his throat when he was going to walk off and let it be."

"I had to play the part. And a part of me was mad that Matt would just give up so easily on his sister. I was happy that he finally saw what he needed to. I know I should've done things different but I didn't." Matt just stood off to the side not saying anything.

"No it's ok. I wish you two would've told me about it instead going around like you have but I needed it. I can't always be there to say who you can love Sky. And for that I'm sorry. I really did think I was doing the right thing."

"It's ok Matt. I wasn't expecting you to welcome me being with Paul again with open arms. Enough about this really. It's over and done with. We have better things to do then stand around and go on about this." I took PJ's hand and the three of us walked through the gorilla. There was some boo's mixed in with cheers as we walked to the ring. My match was up first then it would be the guys match. The match was announced and the ref signaled for the bell.

I locked up with Layla taking her down with an arm drag. I ran the ropes hitting a dropkick. I went for a quick cover only for her to roll me up. I kicked out. I got up being met with punches. I slid out of the ring. Layla followed suit and I tossed her into the fan barrier. I grabbed a handful of hair going to throw her into the steps but she countered and threw me into them instead. I winced holding the shoulder that hit. She grabbed my hair rolling me into the ring. She went for the cover but I kicked out. We trade punch for punch. I hit a big scoop slam. I follow it up with a standing moonsault. I went up top hitting corkscrew moonsault. I quickly covered Layla for the pin and the win. I grabbed the belt holding it tight. I was met in a huge hug from Matt and PJ. I took to the top rope holding the title up. I jumped down jumping onto both Matt and PJ. They set me down. I watched as Layla slowly made her way to the back. I wished the guys good luck and slid out of the ring. I put the title belt around my waist for their match. My emotions were still high and my adrenaline was still running at a high level. Thankfully Matt and PJ didn't need much from me. They had everything under control but they were facing the team of Hell No. I wouldn't say they were an easy team to beat by no means. You just had to know what their weakness are. And they seemed to know what they were. But they had been studying the team for the last few weeks now, so that was to be expected. A smile crossed my lips as PJ hit the 450 splash on Kane. Matt had threw Bryan out of the ring hitting a suicide dive. I grabbed the tag belts getting into the ring handing them over. I raised their hands. Everything was perfect. I held the divas title and my brother and husband held the tag titles. What could ruin that? Nothing and I wouldn't let anything either. We got to the back seeing Barbie standing there. I rolled my eyes pushing past her. I got to the divas locker room to shower and change. I walked out from my shower seeing Barbie being the center of attention. "Save the drama Barbie. I really don't care."

"You should be nice Skylar. Barbie's leaving the company." Eve retorted.

"Good a few of you should leave with her too." I turned my attention from Eve to Kelly. "I really don't care." I went back to my stuff.

"You're just mad that you know deep down that PJ wants me and not you." Kelly smarted off.

"That why he married me? Because he loves you more then he loves me?" I watched her face fall. I picked my stuff up slinging the divas title over my shoulder. I walked to the door pulling it open. "Whoever wants a chance at my title bring it. I'm not afraid of any of you." I walked out the door in search of Matt and PJ. We were going out to dinner just the 3 of us to celebrate our wins.


	10. Chapter 10

My days off were spent moving into PJ's house. It still felt surreal to be married to him but I really wouldn't trade it for anything. It didn't take long to get my stuff moved in. We spent a day relaxing enjoying our day off together.

"Do we have to do this?" PJ whined. I smiled thinking it was cute. I moved into his sweaty body under the blankets. I pressed a small kiss to his bare chest.

"We have to tell them in person. It can't be done over the phone. If you respect me you will do the right thing babe." I explained holding back the yawn I had.

"I do respect you. You rest and we will deal with everything in the morning." Paul's hand caressed my back. I smiled letting my eyes close.

"Don't leave." I mumbled out. I felt his lips press against my head. I let a smile grace my lips.

"Never baby." He whispered pulling me closer if that was even possible.

I took a deep breath as Paul pulled the car up to my parents house. I saw that Matt and Mike were already here. I took Paul's hand and we walked in being greeted by everyone. We spent time catching up and made small talk well we ate. Sooner then I hoped I found myself sitting by Paul as Matt and Mike went on about something or another. We sat around my parents living room. I was trying to wait for the time to announce that I was married to Paul but it was starting to get the best of me. So what do I do? The one thing I didn't wanna do.

"I'm married to Paul. Have been for awhile now." Yep! I blurted it out there. The whole room had gone silent. PJ pulled me into him. I closed my eyes taking a very deep breath. "I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you. But I'm happy with Paul and that's what matters." I wasn't going to sit here and make them see something they didn't wanna see. So if they weren't happy about it well that was just tough.

"So that paper Paul left for me wasn't a lie?" Matt asked. I couldn't read what was going through his head. And I was scared that he would take this whole thing wrong after everything we've been through in the past month or so.

"Yes and no. I wasn't informed until that night that the paper never got filed. Paul knew all along. He wanted me to go out and chase my dreams my way so he didn't tell me. Not until the time was right. I'm not mad at Paul for keeping it from me. It shows me that he really does love me and he put me first." I held his hand in mine needing all the support from Paul I could get.

"We're happy for you sweetie." I smiled at my dad happy he was on my side here. Now that left hope for everyone else. "Welcome to the family son." I smiled as my dad shook his hand.

"This wasn't the way I wanted my daughter to get married but as long as you are happy Sky then I'm happy. Welcome to the family Paul." She got up hugging Paul along with me. I was happy that my parents were ok with it and welcomed Paul into the family with open arms. I turned to look at Matt and Mike. Waiting to hear what they had to say about it all was killing me.

"I knew from day one he would be the lucky one. I'm still trying to figure out how he's lucky but it'll be good to have him in the family." I hugged Mike tight telling him thanks. I smacked him going to sit back down. "What was that for?"

"For that little smart ass comment you made." I stuck my tongue out at him. Mike flipped me off and I laughed when my mom yelled at him. I regained my composure looking over at Matt. He shook his head.

"What do you expect me to say Sky?" He asked.

"That you're happy for me. Or whatever is on your mind." He got up walking outside. I followed behind him.

"You were always the stubborn one." I said joining Matt at the picnic table.

"I'm happy for you but then again I wanna be mad at you but I don't wanna ruin your happiness. It's not like you to run off and get married." He put his head in his hands. I touched his arm shaking my head at him for once.

"That's the thing Matt. No one expected it so I did it. I just thought I took care of it but the thing is I'm happy that I'm still married to Paul. I love him so much and I belong with him."

"I see that Sky I do. But it's like I'm a bad brother for letting you do this. I see it as this huge mistake. I know it's not. I see how much you guys love each other but I can't help the way I feel."

"Matt you're the best brother a girl can have. You couldn't have stopped me if you did know about it. At that time it was something I thought I wanted and I was going to get it. All we can do now is move on with it all and look ahead to the future. I'm more then happy with Paul. You don't need to feel like that Matt. It's not a mistake I promise you."

"I know you are Sky and that's all I ever want for you is to be happy no matter what you do. I know Paul makes you happy."

"We good then?"

"Of course." I smiled hugging him. He hugged back. We walked back inside. I took my place by Paul snuggling up to his side. He kissed my head.

"Everything ok?" I nodded.

"Prefect." I never expected everything to turn out like this. I had the divas title. I was married to the man of my dreams. Nothing could ever ruin my happiness. Even if I did lose the title I had no reason to be upset. Everything was the way it should be. My family supported me and that's all I could ask for.

A/N: Thank you to everyone that was a part of this story but this is the end of it.


End file.
